nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Pinkprint
| last album picture = Rise of an Empire cover.png | next album picture = | last album = Young Money: Rise of an Empire | album = The Pinkprint | next album = | last release = 2014 | album release = 2014 | next release = }} The Pinkprint (en español: La Huella Rosa) es el tercer álbum de estudio de Nicki Minaj. El álbum fue lanzado el 15 de Diciembre de 2014. El sencillo de antelación, "Lookin Ass" fue lanzado el 12 de Febrero, y dos sencillos con street marketing fueron lanzados: "Chi-Raq" con la colaboración de Lil Herb el 7 de Abril, y "Yasss Bish" con la colaboración de Soulja Boy el 3 de Mayo. El primer sencillo, "Pills N Potions" fue lanzado el 21 de Mayo. El segundo sencillo, "Anaconda" fue lanzado el 4 de Agosto. El tercer sencillo, "Only", con la colaboración de Lil Wayne, Drake, y Chris Brown, fue lanzado el 28 de Octubre. El cuarto sencillo, "Bed of Lies", con la colaboración de Skylar Grey, fue lanzado el 16 de Noviembre. El primer sencillo promocional, "All Things Go", fue lanzado como primer y único sencillo promocional el 3 de Diciembre como una canción instantánea si se preordenaba el álbum. "Truffle Butter" y "The Night Is Still Young" fueron lanzados como quinto y sexto sencillo, respectivamente. El álbum ha sido certificado Platino dos veces en EE.UU por RIAA vendiendo más de 2 millones álbumes. En números Billboard, el álbum ha vendido más de 2 millones de unidades en Estados Unidos incluyendo ventas digitales y transmisiones. También ha sido certificado Oro en Brasil y Suecia, y Plata en Reino Unido. Historia Minaj mencionó su tercer álbum de estudio por primera vez en Diciembre de 2012, cuando lo apodó "The Pinkprint"Twitter: YUP! > RT @Quinton_Minaj @NICKIMINAJ will you name album #3 Pink Friday: The Pinkprint? #REUPNOV19 Obtenido del 2 de Enero de 2013. pero más tarde, en Abril de 2013 en una entrevista con MTV News, se arrepintió porque ella quería empezar una "nueva era."Will Nicki Minaj Ditch 'Pink' In Her 'New Era'? Recupero el 23 de Junio de 2013. El 28 de Mayo de 2013 en una entrevista con Peter Rosenberg, dijo que iba a "alimentar al fan de hip-hop esencial" con su siguiente proyecto, y mencionó su deseo de volver a su esencia, volviendo al lugar donde estaba antes de su álbum debut.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Buries Beef with Peter Rosenberg, Returns to Hip-Hop Roots on Third Album Obtenido del 30 de Mayo de 2013. Minaj dio más información acerca del álbum en Septiembre con varias entrevistas en las que reiteró su intención de no "apurar las cosas" porque quería que el álbum fuera "perfecto,"Nicki Minaj Sets Record Straight on Collaborating with Miley Cyrus - YouTube Obtenido del 27 de Septiembre de 2013. y que comenzó a escribir en ese mismo mes.E! Online: Nicki Minaj Talks Miley Cyrus, American Idol and Acting With Cameron Diaz Obtenido del 25 de Septiembre de 2013. El 3 de Noviembre en una entrevista en la Power 105.1 Powerhouse, dijo que no le estaba "poniendo un límite" al álbum, y que no estaba segura de cuántas canciones quería grabar, lo que era algo nuevo para ella. También dijo que no olvidaría a los fans del pop, y que a todo el mundo le iba a encantar el álbum por su "sensación de buenos sonidos y letras".Nicki Minaj interview at The Breakfast Club Power 105.1 - YouTube Obtenido del 17 de Enero de 2013. El 14 de Enero de 2014, Minaj reveló que su canción favorita tiene las iniciales "GP". Además de esto, dijo que ya tenía un nombre para el álbum.imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/542/0s7l.png Recupero del 17 de Enero de 2014. Minaj llamó a su álbum "The Pink Print" el 14 de Febrero en una entrevista con Angie Martinez de Hot 97 y ha estado llamado al álbum así desde entonces. También mencionó que no tendría una fecha de lanzamiento hasta que estuviera terminado; dijo que "verá cómo va."Nicki Minaj calls Angie Martinez about "The Angie Review" launch YouTube Obtenido del 15 de Febrero de 2014. El 22 de Abril, en el estreno de su película debut Mujeres al Ataque, Minaj realizó múltiples entrevistas donde reveló información con respecto a su tercer álbum. En una entrevista con MTV News, dijo que haría "lo que su corazón le diga que haga" y que no está siendo obligada a hacer canciones hip-hop, sólo está haciéndolo porque quiere.Nicki Minaj Says 'Hell No' To Another 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Obtenido del 22 de Abril de 2014. Con Access Hollywood, confirmó que su álbum sería "muy personal", y que su nuevo look natural refleja eso.Nicki Minaj's Makeunder - Is It Her New Look? - Access Hollywood. Obtenido del 22 de Abril de 2014. Grabación En una entrevista con MTV el 28 de Febrero de 2013, Minaj les dijo que iba a empezar a grabar el nuevo álbum cuando terminara el rodaje de su sencillo "High School": "Estoy a punto de lanzar otro sencillo de The Re-Up. Y después empezaré a trabajar en el álbum subsiguiente. Lo estaré haciendo aquí en L.A. mientras grabo 'Idol,'", dijo Minaj.Will Nicki Minaj Break Up With 'Idol' For New Album? Obtenido del 29 de Marzo de 2013. Sin embargo en el [[American Idol (temporada 12)|final de la temporada 12 de American Idol]], el 16 de Mayo, Minaj confirmó que empezaría a grabar su tercer álbum en Julio.entrevista a Nicki Minaj después del final de la temporada 12 de 'American Idol' Obtenido del 21 de Septiembre de 2013. Durante el verano, Minaj estuvo en reunión en la Ciudad de Nueva York con los productores para el álbum, además de la planificación y observación de inspiramiento donde ella no escribió ningún material. Comenzó a escribir el álbum a partir de Septiembre. En Noviembre de 2013, se encerró en el estudio por dos meses para concentrarse más en el proyecto.Nicki Minaj Says She's Excited About "New Sound" Of Next Solo Album HipHop DX Obtenido del 23 de Febrero de 2014. La grabación duró más o menos un año más, con Ariana Grande poniendo su voz en Get On Your Knees dos semanas después del lanzamiento. Composición El estilo musical será algo que nunca ha hecho antes con una mezcla de su álbum debut, Pink Friday, y su álbum reeditado, The Re-Up.Twitter: REUP hands down> RT @Flawless_EhEhF1: @NICKIMINAJ Will your 3rd album be more like the ReUp or Reloaded? #REUPNOV19 Obtenido del 2 de Enero de 2013.YouTube Nicki Minaj Plans for the Next Album Obtenido del 2 de Enero de 2013. Líricamente hablando, ella quiere "volver a su esencia" antes de su debut, quiere volver a sus "raíces de hip-hop." Además, Minaj mencionó que, tan pronto como empezó a componer, sólo ha estado escribiendo canciones hip-hop. Minaj dijo que tiene mucho "de que hablar" en las canciones: ha "experimentado tanto en el último año y medio" que explorará otras temáticas que no puede presentar en sus canciones destacadas. El álbum en su conjunto será "muy personal" (una explicación de su "viaje" desde 2012)Nicki Minaj Habla Sobre Novios, Actuación de Papeles, y Nuevo Álbum en el Estreno de 'Mujeres al Ataque' - YouTube. Obtenido del 3 de Mayo de 2014. y más "femenino".Birdman Says Nicki Minaj's "The Pink Print" Will Have "A Little Bit Of Everything, But More Rap" - Hot New Hip Hop. Obtenido del 22 de Abril de 2014. Ilustración El 31 de Octubre de 2014, Nicki anunció en Twitter que iba a publicar la portada del álbum el Lunes por la mañana (el 3 de Noviembre) con el tiempo específico en el que sería revelado ese Domingo por la noche. Sin embargo, en la noche del Domingo 2 de Noviembre, decidió publicar la portada unas cuantas horas antes. Publicó la portada deluxe en Instagram, y dijo que la portada estándar llegaría en una fecha posterior. La portada estándar, la misma que la deluxe pero con fondo negro en vez de blanco, fue revelada en Diciembre en todos los sitios web donde se vendió el álbum. Las portadas fueron diseñadas por DONDA, el equipo creativo de Kanye West: Joe Perez (director de arte y diseñador), Jenna Marsh (fotógrafa), y Bryan Rivera (titulación de portada). Desempeño Comercial The Pinkprint debutó en la posición #19 en la Lista de Álbumes de Australia, en la posición #22 en la Lista de Álbumes del Reino Unido, en la posición #25 en la Lista de Álbumes de Nueva Zelanda, posteriormente con una posición de #21 en una lista final. El álbum debutó en la posición #2 en el US Billboard 200 chart con 244,000 unidades (198,000 en ventas del álbum y 46,000 en transmisiones/ventas de canciones), y fue transmitido 16.8 millones de veces en su primera semana. Fue la segunda venta más alta en la primera semana por una artista femenina en 2014, así como la segunda venta más alta en la primera semana por un artista de rap. En Abril de 2015, el álbum ha sido certifico Oro, vendiendo más de 631,000 copias en Estados Unidos (más de 1,040,000 unidades en total), y ha sido transmitido más de 200 millones de veces. Ha vendido 709,000 copias en todo el mundo. También fue certificado Oro en Brasil y Suecia con 20 mil unidades vendidas en ambos países, y Plata en el Reino Unido con de 60 mil unidades vendidas. Lanzamiento y promoción right|250px|thumb|Lista oficial de canciones de "The Pinkprint" El álbum fue lanzado el 15 de Diciembre de 2014. Nicki Minaj publicó la lista oficial de canciones de "The Pinkprint" en Instagram el 2 de Diciembre. Sencillos "Lookin Ass" fue lanzado como un sencillo de antelación para el álbum el 12 de Febrero de 2014.Video: Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass Nigga World Star Hip Hop Obtenido del 12 de Febrero de 2014.nickiminaj: Message Instagram. Obtenido del 14 de Febrero de 2014. El vídeo musical fue lanzado el mismo día, y la grabación fue el 31 de Enero de 2014, en Twentynine Palms, California que tiene de nombre clave "Back to Red"Twitter: Shootin Obtenido del 1 de Febrero de 2014.Casting African American Male Models For Nicki Minaj Music Video (Twentynine Palms , California) Obtenido del 5 de Febrero de 2014.. El 7 de Abril, lanzó un sencillo con street marketing en Soundcloud llamado "Chi-Raq". El 3 de Mayo, lanzó un segundo sencillo con street marketing llamado "Yasss Bish". Durante una de sus líneas en "Yasss Bish", dio a entender que el primer sencillo sería lanzado dentro de dos semanas (en torno al 17 de Mayo),Nicki Minaj – Yasss Bish!! Lyrics Rap Genius. Obtenido del 9 de Mayo de 2014. y dijo que sería lanzado el Miércoles 21 de Mayo.Nicki Minaj’s Powerhouse Set: “Dropping My Single On Wednesday” Idolator. Obtenido del 19 de Mayo. Confirmó que el nombre de la canción sería "Pills N Potions" el 18 de Mayo.Nicki Minaj Reveals New Single Title at 2014 Billboard Music Awards - Billboard. Obtenido del 19 de Mayo de 2014. Fue lanzado el 21 de Mayo. El vídeo musical fue grabado entre el 13-14 de Mayo, y se estrenó el 10 de Junio. El segundo sencillo, "Anaconda", fue lanzado el 4 de Agosto. El vídeo musical fue grabado entre el 21-22 de Julio, y se estrenó el 20 de Agosto. El tercer sencillo, "Only", fue lanzado el 28 de Octubre. El vídeo musical fue grabado entre el 2-3 de Noviembre. El cuarto sencillo, "Bed of Lies" fue lanzado el 16 de Noviembre. Se suponía que debía ser enviado a una radio Pop el 13 de Enero de 2015, pero fue cancelado. El quinto sencillo, "Truffle Butter", fue lanzado para su descarga digital el 23 de Enero de 2015, e impactó a la radio Pop el 3 de Marzo. El sexto sencillo, "The Night Is Still Young" se convirtió en un sencillo del Reino Unido el 12 de Abril de 2015, e impactó la radio Pop de Estados Unidos el 28 de Abril. Gira La gira fue anunciada oficialmente una semana después del lanzamiento del álbum, el 8 de Diciembre de 2014. La gira empezó el 16 de Marzo de 2015 en Estocolmo, Suecia y concluirá el 19 de Agosto de 2015 en Edmonton, Canadá terminando con un total de cuarenta y ocho shows en un lapso de seis meses. La primera etapa Europea de la gira fue apoyada por Trey Songz y Ester Dean y recibió una mixta de comentarios positivos de los críticos, mientras que la segundo etapa Norte Americana será apoyada por Meek Mill, Rae Sremmurd, Tinashe, y Dej Loaf y de este modo a sido conocida con éxito comercial. Desde entonces se ha confirmado que la gira se extenderá a otros continentes como Sudamérica y Oceanía, mientras que también extenderá sus shows en Europa y Norte América. The Pinkprint Movie El 7 de Noviembre de 2014, Republic Records (el sello discográfico de Nicki) confirmó en su propio sitio web que The Pinkprint incluiría un largometraje descargable con la copia digital de iTunes. La historia de amor de 20 minutos es contada a través de música y vídeos, llevando todo a una visión coherente. Sin embargo, inicialmente fue lanzado el 19 de Diciembre en su canal de YouTube ya que no pudo enviarlo a iTunes a tiempo. Sin embargo, luego fue subido a su cuenta de VEVO y estuvo disponible para su compra en iTunes el 18 de Enero de 2015 y 21 de Enero de 2015, respectivamente. Se redujo a 16 minutos, usando las canciones All Things Go, The Crying Game, I Lied, y Grand Piano. Nicki confirmó que podría haber una continuación de la película. thumb|center|500px Lista de canciones Edición estándar Canciones adicionales de la edición deluxe Exclusivas de iTunes Exclusivas de Target y Europa Exclusivas de Japón Ilustraciones Deluxe Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint-Target-Deluxe-Edition.png|Portada de la Edición Deluxe de Target The pinkprint deluxe cover.png|Portada de la Edición Deluxe The_pinkprint_deluxe_alternate.png|Portada de la Edición Deluxe Explícita Calendario Nicki hizo un calendario 2015 con 12 fotos (una para cada mes). Una versión más pequeña del calendario fue incluida en la edición exclusiva de Best Buy, y una versión en tamaño más grande estaba disponible para ser comprada en su sitio web. Nicki dijo que el calendario en realidad se hizo para "los tipos encerrados". Listas Referencias }} en:The Pinkprint Categoría:Álbumes de estudio Categoría:The Pinkprint Categoría:2014